The present invention relates to the snap ring to be used for prevention of looseness of a nut.
Hitherto, there is a snap ring equipped with the setting seats providing small holes by boring at both ends. This snap ring requires the use of a fixture. The ring is opened by putting the tip end of the fixture into the small hole and is mounted on the bolt while being maintained in that state. However, the snap ring is made of special steel formed press shaping and hardening, and insertion of the fixture into the ring is not a simple task in that opening the ring wide requires a strong force. Besides, the task of attaching was extremely difficult because it tends to fly off the fixture when opened wide. As for other snap rings, there is known a snap ring having a flection ring previously provided in the nut. It is high in cost due to the amount of labor required to manufacture it, and once it was employed it was very difficult to reuse it.